vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
113665-not-gamebreaking-but-extremely-annoying-list
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I agree with most of the other stuff but they arent gamebreakers or showstoppers...i can still live with a lot of them. BUT i like to play lots of alts, every class, both factions sometimes i'll make a new toon just for a new race even when i already have that class within a faction. Now one might argue that wow thats a lot of alts, or course WS cant keep you satisfied! And that would be true. BUT i only made it to 50 on a medic and warrior, stalker is 40 something, eng is 37 and ss 16 and esper is 22. I redid my warrior and deleted my old one that was 30 and also deleted my SS that was 20. All my exiles are 15, with my SS being 25. The same zones just ended up burning me out a last faster on my alt play. I guess these kinds of games just dont cater to people like me anymore. I dont know what WoW had at launch but i started playing it at the end of vanilla, right around the time top guilds were farming BWL and starting Naxx40. Even back then the zones had multiple branching paths. Human = Elwynn > Westfall > Redridge > Duskwood Nelfs = Teldrassil > Darkshore > Ashenvale Dwarves/Gnomes = Dun Morogh > Loch Modan > Wetlands Undead = Tirisfal > Silverpine > Hillsbrad Tauren = Mulgore > Barrens Orc/Troll = Durotar > Barrens I'm actually going off of memory trying to remember the old vanilla zones. And i remember the alliance really well but not the horde ones. The argument that we are comparing an a new game to an old game isnt fair because the old game is more developed and has more content doesnt apply here. Cause i'm comparing WoW at an early stage to WS at an early stage. And even then WoW has maintained a lot of their old zone design concepts with the revamp done in Cata and also with the introduction of each expac. Vanilla has multiple branches, but then they would merge, but then they would branch out again. And again i'm not talking about Vanilla zones now, i mean vanilla zones back then. Split merge split merge was how the zones went. Then with TBC you had 1 zone yes, but it went 1 zone in a linear fashion but at the end it split into Netherstorm and SMV. WOTLK was a little bit better...two zones then merge into one for a few zones (though there was some overlap of levels) then it split again with Storm Peaks and Icecrown. I'm not going to bother with Cata cause i wasnt around for it. But MoP did the same thing again...1 zone > 1 zone > split into two zones > merge back into 1 zone. At this point will WS ever do anything to add to the old leveling zones? i doubt it. When WoW decided to revamp the old vanilla zones during Cata, development of new content suffered because of it. I believe some devs have even quoted that the Cata revamp of old zones may have been a bad idea. But it would be nice to have more zones to level in at lower levels. Hell if they made all new maps for leveling they can even reuse them for the level 50 adventure zones like they've been doing now. Maybe the zones can even have a different theme instead of strain, strain, strain, strain. But ehh i'm not going to get my hopes up. | |} ---- I agree, but if it helps, there are at least two addons that do that. MagicMail is the one I use, and I believe ProtoMail has similar functions. MagicMail also autofills the subject line and body text when you are only sending items and/or currency. | |} ---- ---- ----